Rise of the PLC
Timeline of the rise of the PLC. 1130. With the exile of descendants of Vseslav the Seer in 1130 the PLC decided to split from the Kievan Rus', making Polotsk the capital. 1145. PLC-Teutonic war leads to annexation of the Baltic area of the Teutonic Order by PLC. 1146. PLC and Kievan Rus' re-unify under the name "The Commonwealth". Monarch of Kievan Rus' is decidedly the Monarch of The Commonwealth 1187. Rising threat of Mongols leads to readying of Commonwealth armies. 1223. Mongols begin invasion of Eastern-most parts of The Commonwealth. 1233. Eastern parts of The Commonwealth given to Mongols. Official disintegration of The Commonwealth, which is made back into the PLC. 1257. Mongols attempt invasion of PLC, but are held back by Polish-Lithuanian forces. 1261. White Peace between PLC and Mongols. 1262. Mongol Empire rapidly collapses, leaving Golden Horde behind. Polish forces invade the rest of Teutonic Order, annexing it. 1311. Polish language begins diverging from other Slavic languages, which start adopting Mongol/Chinese words, where as Polish begins using Germanic loan-words. 1316. PLC's first "Golden Age" begins. Polish culture thrives and the PLC peacefully annexes Riga, which had declared independence when the Teutonic Order fell. 1319. Orthodox bible translated from Old Church Slavonic to Polish. First time Polish is an official language. 1321. Golden Horde collapses. Novgorod, Moscovy and Kiev founded. PLC invades and annexes parts of Hungary. 1322. Do to less Mongol/Chinese influence Slavic languages begin creating their own words, however former influences do keep in the languages. Polish still more influenced from German and now Hungarian languages. 1325. Baltic languages and Polish language become closer, Orthodox religion in PLC begins diverging from Orthodox in other Slavic nations. 1327. King Jeoaporad I purchases and annexes Crimea. PLC now has 2 shores. 1328. Slavic splits into to trees: West Slavic (Polish) and East Slavic (all other Slavic languages). 1331. Polish-Lithuanian language is formed and is the standard language in the PLC. 1334. Capital of PLC changed from Polotsk to Warsaw. Russian Tsardom formed, merging the former lands of the Rus' back together. 1336. loosely held together Commonwealth Confederation formed between PLC and Russia, much like Eastern and Western Rome's relationship. 1341. Second Commonwealth-Russian split occurs. PLC attacks HRE, gaining some eastern provinces. 1343. Polish-Lithuanian language and German dialects are all merged into Slavonic-German language, becoming the new standard language in PLC. 1344. Slavonic-German renamed to Polithan language, which has very minimal, and some even say no, mutual intelligibility with the Slavic language. PLC and Scandinavian nations form a strongly held together Federation, the Commonwealth Federation as it is named. This is one of the great powers of Europe. 1347. Vinland is the first permanent colony in the new world. It has a mere 1500 people year round, however the city is technically a colony. The Commonwealth Federation encourages more people to go to the colony. 1348. 1550 people live in Vinland. Polithan renamed back to Polish, however, it keeps it's influences. 1351. The Commonwealth Federation ends, however Scandinavia and the PLC keep a Personal Union going. 1354. Polish and Scandinavian settlers in Vinland expand it to encompass much of the Canadian maritime area. Both nations own the colony, so it's both countries'. 1356. Vinland renamed to New Commonwealth. 1357. Polish languages is now a language group. It has Polish, German and Norse as the sub-languages. 1360. Anti-PLC coalition formed by England, France and the remains of the HRE. The Papal States support the coalition indirectly. 1361. Slavic language has diverged into 2 dialects: North Slavic and South Slavic. North Slavic is considered pure Slavic, however South Slavic is considered more influenced from Mongol and Chinese and even some Turkish loanwords from the Ottoman Empire. 1365. Han Empire rises and soon invades Russia, conquering it. Han Empire has basically taken all of the old Mongol Empire's lands and then also owns China. 1367. Han Empire attacks PLC, but gets a surprise when Commonwealth forces push them out, quickly expelling them into Eastern Russia. 1368. Treaty of Warsaw is the first known treaty between warring nations, making the Han Empire's Western border officially in Eastern Russia. 1372. Collapse of Han Dynasty, rise of Ming Dynasty. Much like Mongol Empire, Han Empire leaves behind many small Chinese nations in the west. 1373. Manchu Dynasty formed in northern-most parts of China. The rest of China is under de-facto Ming control. 1375. Korean and Japanese languages standardized in those 2 nations. Chinese language group has 3 distinct languages: Manchu, Cantonese and Han. 1378. Umayyad Caliphate reunited by Ottomans and other Islamic nations. Second golden age for Islam. Umayyad Caliphate annexes Grenada, the final Islamic dynasty in Iberia, gaining control of southern parts of Iberia. 1381. Spain and County of Portugal try to push out Umayyad Dynasty, but fail. Umayyad Dynasty regains control of whole Iberian peninsula. 1382. Umayyad-Commowealth war begins over Crimean Peninsula, initial Commonwealth successes. 1384. Umayyad counter-offensive and invasion of Crimea. 1387. Treaty of Crimea gives Umayyad Dynasty control of all but one port of Crimea. The one port left is so that the Commonwealth may continue trade with the East. 1390. Russia restored, Slavic now has no dialects. Estonian and Latvian languages deemed extinct in PLC. 1392. Over 100,000 settlers in New Commonwealth. 1401. Umayyad colonization of OTL Cuba successful. 1403. Cuba in this timeline called New Andulus. 1405. PLC and Scandinavia officially one nation called The Commonwealth. 1410. New Commonwealth home to just under 150,000 people. new Commonwealth expands down OTL US's east coast and expands west to areas like West Virginia and parts of Kentucky. 1413. New Andulus abandoned. All settlers return to Umayyad homeland. 1414. Anti-Commonwealth Coalition disbanded. 1415. New Commonwealth home to over 250,000 people, population boom. 1417. Second Commonwealth Golden Age begins. 1421. New Commonwealth owns whole Atlantic coast of Canada and US. It has also expanded to the Mississippi river, which is now deemed the boundary. China secretly begins settling West coast of North America. 1423. Spanish and Portuguese cultures are dead. Arabic now dominates Iberia. 1424. Anglo-Scottish war ends with English victory and annexation of Scotland. Kingdom of Great Britain proclaimed and unified. 1427. Whole island of Ireland unites under threat from Great Britain. Wales becomes an autonomous province within Great Britain. Commonwealth and Russia unite, but no name change. 1428. Fall of Unayyad dynasty. Iberian cultures return swiftly. Commonwealth gets Crimea back. 1430. Slavic language dead, becomes assimilated into Polish language. China abandons North American colonies do to troubles back home. 1435. Tibet annexed by Ming Dynasty, as is Manchu Dynasty. Ming invades and annexes Korea as well. 1436. Great Lakes discovered by Commonwealth settlers. Considered the wonder of the 1400's. 1441. Commonwealth settlers find strange villages around Great Lakes. These villages used to be native villages, but European disease killed all the natives. Commonwealth proclaims the gods must have lived in these lands. 1443. Germanic peoples (excluding Norse) peacefully break from the Commonwealth, forming a united HRE nation. 1444. Spain begins settling "New Spain" in the Caribbean. Commonwealth-HRE alliance formed. 1445. Spain renamed Spanish Empire, Commonwealth renamed Commonwealth Empire. 1448. HRE becomes a Commonwealth vassal, but still a de-facto independent nation. 1451. HRE expands to what would be OTL 1600's HRE, with all other German states joining it. 1454. Settlers cross Mississippi river, encountering Spanish settlers. Commonwealth and Spain decide to stay on their respective sides. 1455. Ten Year War begins between Great Britain and the PLC. 1465. Ten Year War is over, Britain wins the Maritime region. 1467. HRE invades France, gaining the Alsace-Lorraine region. 1471. French Civil War splits France into 12 countries and 3 duchys. 1473. The Commonwealth expand slightly further east, calling the new area Siberia. 1478. Spanish-Commonwealth forces in North America go to war, ending in a Polish victory. New Spain handed over to the Commonwealth. 1482. Guns come West from China, they will evolve over time. 1485. Commonwealth-HRE Personal Union proclaimed, HRE becomes a Protectorate later that year. 1487. French states unite, but then spit into France and Occitania. 1488. King Warsina II dies while visiting family in Wrocław. He is haled throughout history thereafter as the "greatest king of the Commonwealth." 1453. New Commonwealth encompasses all of OTL North & South America. It is now home to nearly 100,000 people in it's capital New Warsaw (near OTL New York) alone. The dialects of the colony begin a subtle divergence from each other and particularly the Polish spoken back home. 1457. A huge rebellion in the Commonwealth splits the country up into nearly 50 countries, the Commonwealth suddenly ceases to exist. 1461. Without the motherland existing "New Commonwealth" declares full independence, renaming to "Polithia", with it's capital being "Mourith" (former New Warsaw). 1466. Larger states from the former Commonwealth all declare themselves the true successor, invading and annexing smaller states within the year. 1468. The largest state renames to Poland, causing the most controversy with other powerful neighbor Krakow. 1471. Russia unites with Poland, who then renames to the "Second Commonwealth". 1473. Krakow declares war to the Second Commonwealth, but fail miserably and are annexed. 1475. The Second Commonwealth annexes all former states of the Commonwealth, cementing their claim as the true successor. 1481. To avoid a second rebellion, the Second Commonwealth becomes more of a conglomerate, rather then a nation. They also create the The Constitution of the Second Commonwealth, which states: # The Second Commonwealth shall function as the HRE did, with all states being de-facto independent, only under the Second Commonwealth by association. # Poland shall be the colloquial name of the Second Commonwealth as it is the most populous and second largest state within the Second Commonwealth and home to the official language, Polish. # All states within the Second Commonwealth are to take care of their affairs, only coming together to defend a state within the Commonwealth whom war has been declared on. # The HRE is to come to an end, splitting into 2 states: Germany and Austria, both being successor states to the HRE. # The monarch of the Second Commonwealth is democratically elected. This 5th act made the Second Commonwealth the world's first (at least practically) democracy. 1483. The first election results are in: Warsina III is crowned King of the Commonwealth. 1485. Warsina III declares war on the Hungarians, invading deep into Hungary towards Budapest. Hungarian resistance falls apart after a massive defeat at the Battle of Miskolc, a city 52 miles from the border. 1488. Peace is made after the Seize of Budapest, in which the Second Commonwealth seizes the city, but cannot secure it under them as Hungarian civilians put up a huge resistance. The Peace makes Hungary a member of the Second Commonwealth. 1491. The Balkan Federation is formed to oppose the Second Commonwealth, making tensions between the two high. 1494. First Commonwealth-Balkan war begins over the Croatia region. 1495. Peace is made, The Second Commonwealth has won, Croatia is made a member of the Second Commonwealth. 1502. The leader of the Balkan Federation is killed, the new leader is pro Second Commonwealth and makes the Balkans a member of the Second Commonwealth. 1506. The people of the Second Commonwealth want it to be united and the name be changed back to just The Commonwealth. Warsina III agrees and it is done. The Commonwealth extends from OTL Baltics-OTL Balkans-OTL Siberia-OTL Eastern France. 1508. Turkey, one of the states created after the fall of the Second Umayyad dynasty, begins the Second Turko-Commonwealth war over Crimea. 1511. Commonwealth forces raze Istanbul to the ground and Turkey surrenders. The Commonwealth annexes the European portions of Turkey, including Istanbul, despite fierce Turkish opposition to the idea. 1513. France (with borders of OTL post Franco-Prussian war France) declares war to the Commonwealth, beginning the Second French-Commonwealth War. 1514. France pushes into OTL Alsace-Lorraine, but with tens of thousands of men lost. 1515. France holds Alsace-Lorraine, but cannot push any further. 1517. The Commonwealth surrenders, allowing France to annex the Alsace-Lorraine region. 1522. Warsina III dies in his sleep. He is replaced by newly elected Kripolask I. 1523. Kripolask I sends men into Alsace-Lorraine, but France decides it's not worth another bloody war and leaves the Commonwealth be. Category:Rise of the PLC Category:PLCs